Revelations
by AliceBNight
Summary: ONE SHOT. I've had this in my mind for a while now, so I just decided to finally write it to get it out of my system. Set during S02E02. Stiles comforts Isaac when they try to break him out of jail. Derek gets a hint of jealousy. Then later, Derek finds out that Peter offered Stiles the bite and now he really gets jealous.


**A/N: Sorry if there are any mistakes. I was trying to write this in time for Christmas before I head out with my fam for the holidays. Anyways…Merry Christmas everybody!**

It all happened so fast. Isaac had taken down the hunter in no time, Derek crushed the syringe under his boot, and next thing Stiles knew: it looked like Isaac was about to attack him. That is until Derek unleashed a roar so powerful, Stiles could have sworn it shook the room. The alarms were still going off, but for that moment all Stiles could focus on was the roar that was causing his bones to tremble. Isaac's eyes had widened and he instantly tried to make himself seem as small as possible. He had scrunched himself into a cowering ball of fear, hugging the wall, trying to get as far away from Derek as possible. When he'd finally shifted back he looked terrified, but also a bit disappointed. Perhaps he was more disappointed at himself for not being able to control himself.

"How did you do that?" Stiles asked shakily. He was still on the floor, back against the wall, trembling with the adrenaline coursing through his veins.

Derek turned his head around where he was towering over Isaac and answered smugly, "I'm the Alpha."

Stiles just raised his eyebrows, the "oh right", expression written on his face.

When Isaac finally let his arm fall from his face, he looked at Stiles, his face twisted in guilt and regret.

In that instant Stiles forgave Isaac.

"Hey, hey… it's okay buddy," Stiles cooed softly, "do you recognize me now?"

When Isaac nodded slowly, eyes downcast, Stiles took it as a good sign. If Isaac recognized him now and was under control, then he wasn't going to hurt him. He stood up slowly, using the wall behind him as support. Though his legs were still a little shaky, he took a step forward towards Isaac for he suddenly felt this urge to comfort him.

"Stiles," Derek cautioned.

"It's okay," he gestured towards Isaac, "he knows it's me now."

Stiles tried to reach Isaac, but Derek blocked him with his arm. He shook his head with a deep set frown.

"You're not gonna hurt me, are you?" Stiles asked Isaac with that same soft tone he had used earlier.

When Isaac shook his head vigorously, Stiles walked around Derek and knelt down on the floor with his arms wide open. It took him by surprise when Isaac suddenly lunged at him and embraced him so forcefully that he literally bones pop. He grit his teeth and did the only thing he could do: hug Isaac with all he had. Isaac was still whimpering, but that soon ended when Stiles began to gently stroke his hair while softly shushing him.

"See," Stiles said as he looked up to meet Derek's eyes.

"Fine," Derek huffed, "now let's get out of he—"

Derek froze midsentence. Isaac was rubbing his face in the crook of Stiles neck, a small smile tugging at his lips. Derek couldn't believe what he was seeing. Isaac was _scent marking_ Stiles.

Derek snapped out of his stupor when he heard Stiles laugh.

"Okay buddy. Come on. Ready to go?" Stiles asked as he lightly patted Isaac on the back.

"Yeah," Isaac muttered as he began to slowly release Stiles.

"Alright," Stiles stood up and took hold of Isaac's wrist to lead him out the door.

Meanwhile, Derek shot Isaac a questioning look as he passed him towards the exit. Isaac looked confused and cast his eyes to the floor. Derek wasn't sure if Isaac was even aware of what he had just done. He had never explained to his Betas the concept of scent marking. Which only meant that Isaac had done it out of pure instinct. Either because he saw Stiles as part of the pack or because he saw Stiles as _his_. Derek prayed to God it was the former rather than the latter. Stiles being accepted as part of his pack would be great—with Stiles came Scott. If however, Isaac _wanted_ Stiles, then…well he wasn't sure exactly how he felt about that. Though one thing was for certain: his wolf definitely _did not_ like it.

"You guys better get out of here before my Dad comes," Stiles snapped Derek out of his thoughts. Stiles nodded his head towards the exit as he let go of Isaac's wrist.

00000000

The alarms suddenly stopped blaring.

The Sheriff walked in on Stiles standing in the middle of the room with an unconscious man on the floor. His mouth was agape and eyebrows raised in disbelief. He expected an explanation from his son and he expected it to be a good one.

Stiles looked around the room, took in a deep breath and pointed at the unconscious man, "uh…he did it."

00000000

Stiles walked into his room, tossed his backpack onto the floor, and shut the door. When he turned around Derek was already slamming his back into the door.

"Stay away from Isaac," Derek growled.

"Well hello to you, too. I'm doing fine. Thank you for asking. What am I up to? Oh, you know…the usual: being scarred into cardiac arrest and physically assaulted by a werewolf. The ushe," Stiles rambled on as he glared daggers at Derek.

"Just stay away from Isaac," Derek ordered as he turned to leave.

"Wait! Why?" Stiles pushed himself off the door as he simultaneously rearranged his hoodie.

"Just do as I say," Derek ground out as he turned back around to face Stiles.

"Is this because of the other night? Because it was fine. You saw him. After he recognized who I was, he controlled his shift," Stiles explained.

"Look, he's dangerous right now. He's a new Beta and you have no way of protecting yourself. For God's sake, even Scott tried to kill you once and he's known you for years!" Derek exclaimed, clenching his fists.

"Yeah…" Stiles nodded with his mouth agape, "but he didn't succeed."

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose, brows furrowed, "Stiles," he seethed, "you're only human and—"

"So what? If I was a werewolf too, then it would all be okay?" Stiles demanded.

Derek blinked in response. He had never thought of Stiles becoming a werewolf. The thought alone shocked him. Though what was more surprising is that now that he thought about it, he believed Stiles might actually be a good werewolf. When he realized that Stiles was still waiting for his response, he shook himself out of his daze.

"For once Stiles, just do as I say," he ordered as he began to climb out the window.

Though he only got halfway when he heard Stiles mutter, "I should have just said yes to Peter."

"Peter? What did my Uncle want from you?" Derek asked as he climbed back in.

"Huh?" Stiles' mouth was open and his eyebrows were raised.

"What were you mumbling to yourself right now?" Derek demanded as he quickly advanced on Stiles. His brows were pinched together and his jaw was beginning to tick in annoyance.

"Nothing, just about the whole Peter and the bite thing, you know?" Stiles quickly explained. He knew once Derek's jaw was set, he meant business and he didn't exactly feel like being slammed against a wall again.

"No, I don't know. What whole Peter and the bite thing?" Derek asked aggravated through clenched teeth.

"You know, how he offered me the bite that one ni—" Stiles tried to explain.

"He did what?!" Derek snarled. He believed he must have heard wrong. There is no way his Uncle had _offered _Stiles the bite. He had never _offered_ anything to anyone—unless of course he gained something from it. Still, he never _asked_. He always found a way to make it seem like it was _him _that was doing you a favor.

"Dude, you seriously didn't know?" Stiles face was twisted in confusion.

"How? What did he say?" Derek asked as pressed Stiles onto the wall with one hand. He had been staring at the ground trying to figure his Uncle's reasoning behind his _offer_. When he looked into Stiles' eyes, they were filled with worry and he was starting to smell of anxiety.

"God, would you calm down! One of these days you're gonna break my back—" Stiles tried to reason with him as he attempted to get around Derek's arm. Though his actions were in vain of course. There was no way he was getting around Derek unless he wanted him to.

"What happened?!" Derek demanded.

"Okay, okay! He rambled off about how he liked me and how it could have been me from the beginning, grabbed my wrist and offered me the bite," Stiles described, holding his hand up, palms open in surrender.

"You're wrist?!" Derek's eyes flashed a violent red.

Stiles could feel his hot breath on his face now and it was not comforting at all. He was Derek's nostrils flaring and knew that he had to calm him down somehow. If only he knew exactly why Derek was freaking the fuck out.

"Yeah, what's it matter. I said no, obviously," Stiles said.

"And he _offered_? He _asked_?" Derek asked. He needed to make sure that his Uncle had _offered_. If he had, then it was not good—no matter his Uncle's reasoning behind it.

"Yes," Stiles said slowly, "why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

Derek didn't answer. He didn't know what to say to Stiles. How could he possibly explain that his Uncle wanted him as a mate? That he had wanted to create a pack with Stiles?

Stiles was starting to get offended, "is it that unbelievable that someone would actually consider me strong enough or what?"

"It's not that Sti—" Derek tried to clarify himself.

Though Stiles was already fed up, "then what?! What is so God damn—"

"He wanted you," Derek muttered as he drew in a breath through clenched teeth.

"Yes, we have established this already. He wanted me as his beta—" Stiles began, clearly exasperated at this point.

"No…he _wanted_ you" Derek stressed.

"As in…?" Stiles tried to inquire further.

"As in he wanted you to be his _mate_," Derek paused for a moment, "that's why he was _offering_. He was offering you to be _his."_

"Oh…oh…huh?" Stiles looked repulsed, "that's just…wrong. So, so, so, so, very _wrooong_."

"You really didn't know that's what he was asking, did you?" Derek's face was starting to relax as he searched Stiles' eyes for answers.

"No," Stiles shook his head vigorously before he continued, "now I'm _really_ glad I rejected him."

"Why did you?" Derek asked as he finally put down his arm to give Stiles some room.

"Why did I say no?" Stiles asked incredulously.

Derek only nodded in silence though it was clear he needed an answer.

"He told me that if I said yes, then I would become like him and I didn't want to be anything like him. I mean being a werewolf would be pretty cool, but I didn't wanna be a murdering _psychopath_ like him," Stiles explained, drawing much importance on the word psychopath.

"What about me? Would you like to be like me?" Derek inquired. He had put his hands in his jacket pockets and was staring at his shoes while waiting for Stiles' response. He was clenching his hands in his pockets, trying to keep himself from shaking from the nerves. He hadn't planned on asking Stiles this. He hadn't even been sure how he felt about Stiles until the other night when Isaac had scent-marked him. All he knew is that he wanted Stiles in his life and he certainly did not want him to _belong_ _to_ _another_.

"Right…like your pack needs _another_ Sourwolf. No thanks. Sometimes I wish I was like one of you guys too, though. Maybe then you would actually trust me to hang out with your betas," Stiles rolled his eyes in aggravation.

"Did you know that betas won't attack an Alpha's mate, even if that mate is human?" Derek asked, trying to give Stiles a hint as to what he was trying to insinuate.

"Okay…how does this help me?" Stiles looked befuddled.

Derek never wanted to face palm so badly before in his life, "after all this time you still don't get it, do you?"

"Get wha—" Stiles put his arms up in frustration.

And that of course was when Derek cut him off with a kiss. He had pushed him back against the wall and both his hands were gripping his collar. It was violent at first. Stiles had been in shock and didn't respond right away. Sure he had thought about Derek. Who hadn't? But he never though Derek thought about _him_? The longer he waited to reciprocate, the more desperate Derek got. He kissed him furiously on his lips, his cheeks, and his neck. He stopped for a second to rub his face on his neck, trying to scent mark him and that's when Stiles got it. He finally understood everything. He suddenly grabbed ahold of Derek's face and pulled it towards his. He began to kiss Derek back just as desperately. It seemed like a lifetime when they finally came up for air.

"Oh," was all Stiles could say. His hair was a mess and his lips were just as red as Derek's.

"So?" Derek breathed out, eyes pleading.

"So what?" Stiles seemed confused.

"So what's your answer?" Derek asked hurriedly. He had hoped that Stiles' reciprocation meant that he had some sort of feelings for him—that he would accept him.

Stiles smiled before he pulled him in to kiss him again. Derek guessed he got his answer and he couldn't be more content.


End file.
